Navigation systems may be incorporated into a variety of devices, for example, as stand-alone devices, incorporated into smart phones, integrated into a vehicle, and the like. The navigation systems are frequently used to get from one location to another location. The navigation system generally provides step-by-step instructions for navigating to the desired location. For example, a global positioning system (GPS) device may be used by a user to navigate from home to work. The device may provide information related to required turns, traffic, estimated time of arrival, and the like. Accordingly, many users rely on navigation systems to assist in navigating to and around unfamiliar locations.